Lost
Lost & Find* *Starring: Axel & Cub* *Featuring: Lumpy, Russel, Flippy, and Pop* It all starts when Axel is just relaxing under an umbrella and sipping some iced tea when he notices Cub crawling on the sand and about to go into a quicksand puddle, he quickly reacts and rescues him from death. He breaths a sigh of relief and looks at him in confusion, he looks around to see if he can find Pop and notices him driving away. It's up to Axel to get Cub back home and the two go on a Mario & Yoshi type of adventure. They go to places like a Deserty Area, Russels Ship, a Jungle, and even a Volcanic Lakeside. During his trip to the Desert, Axel & Cub are Thirsting and are in need of drinks, Axel looks around for a Shop or something. And they spot an abandoned cafe there and to go there for a break he let's Cub roam freely and he looks around for a cooler or a fridge. And then all the sudden Flippy pops out and he gets startled and asks him for anything here. Flippy points to a door that is closed, he checks it out and then all the sudden a light flashes in the room and fliqpy emerges, he attacks Axel from behind and they start fighting and it ends with Flippy dying in front of Axels scared eyes and face and he goes into the door and finds a cooler surprisingly in tack and goes to Cub. And here is when we see Axel is more of a good father to Cub because when he gets a splinter on his thumb, he finds a medical kit and instead of healing himself he heals Cub. The two get fueled up and go into a lake while Axel holds up Cub. They encounter Russels ship and Axel is like "Hey this is kinda nice." And then Russel welcomes them and Axel tells him that he is after Pop to get Cub with him, and we see Pop driving along. Russel takes there request, but it's not a long ride, Russel gets distracted but a MerFriend and crashes into a cliff near a Jungle, Russel dies in this scene, but Axel and Cub get to safety quick. The Jungle as a bridge that is super long and unstable. As it transitions all the way backwards showing it's scary path. Axel gulps and gets ready, he takes easy steps, it's so far so good. And then...it breaks and catches his leg, hes stuck and can't get out. The bridge is crumbling and he decides to take his leg off entirely! And as the bridge is about to completely get destroyed, Axel make a one legged leap of faith and makes it. Axel grows back his leg and he breaths a sigh of relief. Cub is just back there chilling and whatever. He mumbles HTF style "Can this get any worse!" And it does, he comes across a Lakeside with a Volcano and sees Pops house after that. He facepalms and sighs in reflecting his life and looks around to see where and what paths to take. He looks at Cub from the back and makes a go at it! He goes on wide and small paths and seemingly makes it, he sighs and accidentally kicks a small rock into a magma pit. And ends up erupting a small but deadly volcano, he runs for his life and the magma nearly gets Cub and Axel and they roll down a hill getting bruised and brush burned, Cub gets thrown out of Axel and Axel freaks out as he is about to appear to be hit by Pops car but ends up landing in it. He runs over to check and see. He is safe, he sighs and Pop & Cub go in the house. Axel smiles and walks away but not before he gets a final hug goodbye from Cub. All is happy until Axel's death occurs and Cub is thrown in the air. Pop catches him though. Pop sighs. *Ending Transition plays* Pop and Cub are crushed by a Burning Rock and small fire rocks come racing down. *Transitions to black* Moral: Life's an adventure waiting to be explored! Deaths: Flippy: Dies when Axel kicks him into a large wooden shard. Russel: Is crushed between a steering wheel and a large box. Axel: Cub is in his arms before he gets hit by Lumpy and his car. Pop & Cub: crushed by a falling rock Lumpy: crushed by a falling rock (off screen) Injuries Axel #1: Rips off Arms one by one and puts them on back to carry Cub Axel #2: Gets a lot of brides and deep slashes from Fliqpy Cub: Get a super deep splinter that would of need his thumb cut off if it weren't for Axel Axel #3: Gets his leg caught in a bridge plank and breaks off his bad leg. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Chris Cadwalder's Episodes